


It's because of you

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta tidaklah salah. Hanya saja, takdir tak pernah mengizinkan mereka untuk hidup berdampingan--sebagai dua insan yang saling mengasihi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's because of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planariang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi own. I'm not take any profit of it.

Matahari telah meninggalkan tahtanya dan perlahan menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat, mengguratkan garis-garis oranye di langit senja tak berawan. Berbagai makhluk hidup nocturnal mulai keluar dari sarangnya, memulai peruntungan akan pencarian mangsa di kelamnya malam.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan kurus terlihat tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di tengah taman yang sepi. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengacak surai coklat terangnya frustasi, lalu membungkuk dan kembali mencari di seluruh penjuru taman.

Iris coklatnya berkaca-kaca, ia terisak pelan. Baju putih yang ia kenakan telah kotor akibat jatuh terjerembab di semak-semak.

“Bagaimana ini? Kalau benda itu hilang… tamat sudah riwayatku,” lirihnya sembari mengusap tetesan keringat yang berhasil menuruni dahinya.

Pemuda itu—Furihata Kouki—berumur 18 tahun dengan tinggi 180 cm, bersurai coklat terang dengan potongan spiky, bermata bulat dengan iris coklat gelap, bibirnya tipis dan sewarna kelopak bunga sakura. Kulitnya halus dan tanpa cacat, seolah porselen.

Furihata telah mengitari taman ini lebih dari satu jam, berulang kali ia mencari di seluruh penjuru taman, di balik semak, bawah bangku taman, bahkan tempat sampah pun tak luput dari pencariannya. Tapi, nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat depresi.

“U-ukh… aku harus bilang apa pada Hyuuga-senpai soal ini?!” ujarnya putus asa.

Ditengah kekalutan dan rasa putus asa, seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah menghampirinya.

Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Furihata pelan seraya berkata “Ini mi—“

Furihata terlonjak kaget, refleks ia memeluk lututnya, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh kurusnya, badannya gemetar hebat.

“J-JANGAN SAKITI AKU! KUMOHON, JANGAN SAKITI AKU!” pekiknya, pemuda yang disangka orang jahat itu mengernyit heran.

“Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, setidaknya belum. Jadi, berhentilah menangis dan berteriak, seolah aku pria kurang ajar yang akan merampok dan memperkosamu. Atau aku akan benar-benar ‘menyakitimu’ jika kau masih meraung seperti anak kecil.” pemuda itu berujar dingin. Furihata yang shock langsung terdiam.

“Bagus, sekarang berdiri dan berbaliklah.” perintahnya, entah karena disihir atau terkena guna-guna, Furihata berdiri dan membalikkan badannya dengan patuh.

Kini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sebaya dengannya, bersurai merah darah yang dipotong spiky agak acak, bentuk tubuhnya ideal walaupun perbedaan tinggi mereka tak terlalu jauh. Kedua maniknya di anugerahi dua warna yang berbeda—heterochromia iridium—berkilat. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah tua. Kulitnya putih, halus dan pucat laiknya salju abadi.

Furihata iri sekaligus mengagumi figure wajah pemuda dihadapannya itu. Pemuda itu tampan, dan menakutkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Wajah rupawannya tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Namun, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sepasang bola mata indah itu.

Ia memang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki dua warna pada mata mereka. Tapi…tak ada yang seindah milik pemuda itu. Manik sebelah kanannya berwarna merah—semerah langit kala fajar menyingsing, sementara sebelah kirinya berwarna kuning terang, seolah sinar mentari terperangkap disana, menjadikan sepasang mata itu begitu indah…namun juga penuh misteri.

‘Tampan sekali…’ batinnya.

Pemuda bermanik dwiwarna itu merasa risih ditatap secara intens oleh Furihata, ia berdeham pelan, berharap agar Furihata menghentikan tatapannya itu. Tapi tidak berhasil.

“Bisakah kau tidak menatapku dengan tatapan itu? Itu sangat menggangguku,” tegurnya memecahkan balon lamunan Furihata. Pemuda penakut itu tergeragap.

“A—eh, y-ya…ada apa?” tanya Furihata keki.

“Milikmu. Kau menjatuhkannya di depan Swalayan dekat taman ini,” jelasnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk abu-abu dengan gantungan salah satu tokoh game Basara.

Raut wajah Furihata berubah cerah, ia mengambil benda kecil itu dari tangan si kepala merah.

“Te-terimakasih, tapi…kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya padaku dari tadi…ng…ano…”

“Akashi Seijuurou, panggil saja Akashi.” pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu berujar singkat.

“Ah, umm…kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya dari tadi, jika kau mengetahui bahwa benda ini yang tengah kucari, Akashi-kun?” ia bertanya ragu-ragu. Hening.

“Sempat terfikir olehku untuk melakukannya, namun, kurasa kau akan segera menyadari jika benda ini terjatuh disana. Tapi, tak kusangka jika kau tidak mengetahui dimana persisnya benda ini terjatuh, dan membuang waktumu dengan percuma di taman ini,” tandasnya.

“T-tapi, setidaknya aku…” sanggah Furihata, tapi Akashi memotong ucapannya sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan.

“Kau membantahku?” tanyanya dingin. Furihata menggeleng pelan.

Ia lantas menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumam pelan. “M-maafkan aku…dan terimakasih juga telah mengembalikan benda ini padaku,”

“Tak masalah. Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang.” perintah pemilik mata dwiwarna itu dingin. Furihata mematuhi perintahnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Pemuda bersurai coklat cerah itu menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di bangku taman, sebelum ia berpamitan pada Akashi dan berjalan pulang.

Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap punggung Furihata yang kian menjauh. Ada gurat kerinduan yang terpancar dari manik indahnya, seulas senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

“O hisashiburi…Kouki,” ucapnya pelan, kemudian berbalik dan menghilang dalam pekatnya malam.

.

.

**06.25 a.m Apartemen Furihata—**

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat terlihat menggeliat di balik selimut tebalnya, mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali terlelap dan menjelajah alam mimpi. Namun naas, belum lama ia menjejakkan kakinya di alam mimpi, benda kecil yang tergeletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya meraung-raung, menarik ruhnya kembali ke bumi.

Setengah hati, ia meraih benda kecil sialan yang mengganggu tidurnya itu.

“Ngh…ada pesan masuk rupanya, dari siapa?” gumamnya pelan, lantas ia membuka inbox dan mendapat pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal.

\--- From: 090-xxx-xxx ---  
\--- To: Furihata_Kouki  
\--- Body:  
Oi, Furihata! Kau sedang dimana? Kau tidak melupakan janjimu untuk mengembalikan flashdisk-ku yang kau pinjam, bukan?  
Cepatlah, aku membutuhkannya!

—Hyuuga Junpei—

‘Flashdisk…?’ Mati. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kalau flashdisk yang dipinjamnya telah—

“Oh ya, pemuda yang bernama Akashi itu telah mengembalikannya padaku kemarin,” gumam Furihata seraya menepuk dahinya pelan. Lantas ia melorot turun dari kasurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi saat tiba-tiba—

“Tunggu sebentar, Aka…shi-kun? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya…” ia berucap lirih pada diri sendiri, kepalanya mendadak menjadi sangat pening.

.

.

“Hyuuga-senpai, ini kukembalikan, flashdisk yang kupinjam. Terimakasih banyak,” kata Furihata sembari menyerahkan flashdisk milik pemuda jangkung, bersurai hitam layaknya eboni, dan berkacamata yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Pemuda yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei itu mengambil flashdisk-nya dengan senang hati. “Ah, akhirnya, terimakasih Furihata.” katanya riang.

“Ah, Hyuuga, ternyata kau disini…aku telah mencarimu kemana-mana. Oh, Furihata, kau disini juga rupanya,” sapa seorang pemuda tinggi dan tegap berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang ramah.

Furihata menyambut kedatangan pemuda beriris hazel itu ramah, namun tidak dengan Hyuuga yang mood-nya langsung turun dengan drastis.

“Kiyoshi! Pergi sana, kau menggangguku!” usir Hyuuga pada Kiyoshi Teppei yang kini sudah berdiri diantara mereka berdua. Kiyoshi menanggapi ‘sambutan’ Hyuuga dengan cengiran khasnya.

“Mengganggu? Kukira Furihata tidak terganggu dengan kedatanganku, bukan begitu?” tanyanya seraya menunjuk Furihata—mencari pembelaan atas usiran Hyuuga barusan. Pemuda penakut itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Aku yang terganggu, bodoh! Dan berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang idiot!” balas Hyuuga, lalu ia meneleng kepala Kiyoshi dengan sebuah buku tebal—yang entah dari mana asalnya.

“Aduh! Kau menyakitiku, Hyuuga,” ujar pemuda dengan julukan Iron heart itu memelas. Hyuuga semakin geram dibuatnya.

“Beruntunglah aku tidak menamparnya tepat di wajahmu, tolol!” sungut Hyuuga.

“Apa sikapmu yang kasar ini perwujudan rasa cintamu padaku, Hyuuga?” tanya Kiyoshi, alis Hyuuga bertaut.

Furihata hanya diam memperhatikan kelakuan dua seniornya tersebut.

“Cinta pantatmu, sialan! Aku membencimu!” semprot Hyuuga, aura gelap menyelimutinya.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyuuga~” Kiyoshi menimpali, senyumannya semakin terkembang.

“Ah, maafkan aku, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai…aku harus pergi, ada urusan mendadak,” pamit Furihata, Hyuuga menoleh kearah pemuda bermata bulat itu, menatapnya.

“Aku minta maaf Furihata, karena kedatangan si tolol ini, aku mengacuhkanmu,” sesal mantan kapten tim basket-nya kala SMA itu. Pemuda berparas manis itu tersenyum kecil.

“Tidak apa, lagipula ini bukan karena kalian berdua mengabaikanku,” sahut Furihata, lantas ia pergi meninggalkan pasangan kekasih ababil itu di kantin.

Hyuuga mendelik tajam kearah Kiyoshi yang masih memamerkan senyum yang dimatanya terlihat creepy dan menjengkelkan. “Kau tahu, semua ini karena kau, Kiyoshi! Jika kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan mengacuhkan junior-ku itu!” tuding Hyuuga seraya menunjuk wajah Kiyoshi.

“Eh? Aku?”

.

.

Terlihat satu sosok rupawan tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, cahaya mentari terbias dalam kilatan manik indahnya. Tatapannya terkunci pada pergerakan seorang pemuda yang telah memiliki separuh jiwanya sejak dulu.

“Kau tetaplah seorang penakut, masih sama…seperti anjing kecil.” katanya, masih memandangi pemuda dengan rambut sewarna tanah.

Tak sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Ada desir aneh dalam dada mereka, satu perasaan manis yang tak dapat dicegah telah menelusup dalam relung-relung jiwa, menyanyikan lantunan melodi bagaikan petikan dawai surga.

Furihata buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah dihiasi rona merah, sementara Akashi menguntum seulas senyum, kemudian melambai kearah Furihata, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dengan patuh, Furihata berjalan mendekatinya. Sejurus kemudian, ia telah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kayu dingin itu.

“Ha-halo…Akashi-kun,” sapa Furihata gugup, Akashi tersenyum simpul.

“Tidak sopan sekali, mengingat kau belum menyebutkan namamu padaku,” sindir Akashi, Furihata panik.

“A-aku Furihata Kouki, s-salam kenal.” ucap Furihata, mendadak formal. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan ujung sepatunya yang tiba-tiba jadi menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Ia telah mengetahui nama pemuda penakut itu sejak lama, mengingat beberapa kehidupan telah ia lalui dengan pemuda itu. Namun, ia ingin mendengar nama itu meluncur dari bibir tipis kemerahan Furihata.

“Baiklah, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini, Kouki?”

Furihata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali dan menjawab pelan “Aku baru beberapa bulan menetap disini, jadi aku tidak begitu mengenal seluk-beluk Tokyo. Akashi-kun sendiri?”

“Sejak dulu aku disini…” gumamnya. ‘Menantikanmu datang kembali,’ tambahnya dalam hati.

Mata Furihata membola senang, semburat merah muda menghiasai pipinya. “Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau bersedia mengantarkanku berkeliling di Tokyo, Akashi-kun?” ia bertanya riang.

“Tentu,” balas Akashi singkat.

.

.

_Ini bukan cerita cinta tentang Romeo dan Juliet_

_Atau tentang dongeng Putri Tidur_

_Ini hanya sepenggal kisah antara kau dan aku_

_Dua insan yang disatukan dalam tali kasih,_

_Namun juga dipisahkan dengan alasan yang sama_

_Benang merah yang mengikat takdir_

_Juga benang yang melepaskan takdir itu sendiri_

_Membuatmu harus merasakan pedih_

_Karena luka yang tertoreh di hati_

.

.

Akashi dan Furihata menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkeliling Tokyo. Selama itu pula, Akashi tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Furihata. Tiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan pemuda itu, selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Caranya berbicara, tertawa, berjalan, kesal, ia sangat menyukainya. Ia menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Furihata.

‘Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Kouki.’ batinnya, seulas garis melengkung simetris terukir di wajah laiknya supermoon itu.

“Akashi-kun,” panggil Furihata pelan. Akashi menatapnya, seolah berkata “Ada apa?”

“Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Akashi-kun, aku senang sekali.” ujarnya, rona merah menghias pipinya yang putih bagai kapas.

“Bukan apa-apa, senang bisa membantumu, Kouki,” balas pemuda dengan paras purnama itu.

.

.

Hari, minggu, dan bulan pun telah berlalu. Hubungan Akashi dan Furihata kian dekat. Mereka sering mengirim e-mail, sms, menelpon, dan sesekali bertemu. Atau bisa dibilang…’pada awalnya’…hingga kata-kata Akashi membuatnya terhenyak dan tanpa sadar telah membuat dirinya membangun sebuah tembok penghalang diantara mereka.

 _“Kouki…aku mencintaimu,”_ ucapan Akashi terus berdengung bagai lebah dalam kepalanya.

Bulir-bulir airmata kembali menuruni pipi pemuda beriris coklat itu, ia terisak tertahan. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia juga mencintai pemuda bermanik dwiwarna itu. Cintanya terlampau besar, hingga beban yang dirasakannya jauh lebih besar dari rasa cintanya.

Namun, walau ia juga mencintai Akashi…ia tidak dapat memilikinya. Furihata tidak mengetahui alasannya, tetapi pojok hatinya yang rapuh berkata demikian.

_._

_“Sei…jangan tinggalkan aku,”_

_._

Jelas sekali bahwa tadi ia mendengar sebuah suara, suara…miliknya. Bergaung dalam pikirannya, mengucapkan nama si merah itu dalam lirih.

“Aku tidak mendengar apapun! A-aku tidak mendengar apapun…ti-tidak…” lirihnya seraya menutup kedua telinganya, berharap suara-suara itu dapat menghilang.

_._

_”Sei, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku dengan rasa cinta ini, Sei…” suara itu kembali terdengar semakin jelas. Menggema dalam relung jiwanya._

_._

“Hentikan! Hentikan…kumohon…” ucapnya pilu, ia menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya.

Dalam pikirannya, hanya ada satu cara menghentikan kegilaan serta rasa rindu yang menggerogotinya, yakni dengan melupakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Walau itu artinya, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa cinta yang terlanjur bersemi dalam hatinya.

.

Akashi Seijuurou duduk termangu menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Hanya ada purnama yang bersinar pucat. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu menari-nari dalam benaknya, laiknya potongan frame film yang bergerak lambat. Kejadian itu pula yang membuatnya menanggung beban penyesalan yang amat besar.

Ia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Furihata malam itu, antara sedih, bahagia, bimbang, rindu, dan gelisah yang bercampur jadi satu.

“Apa aku tidak layak bagimu Kouki, hingga kau menghilang dariku?” tanyanya pelan—nyaris berbisik.

Tak dapat dipungkiri olehnya, jika Furihata bersikap seperti ini akibat kesalahannya di masa lalu. Bagaimana ia meninggalkan belahan jiwanya itu di beberapa kehidupan yang lalu, membiarkan Furihata digerogoti rasa rindu yang teramat dalam hingga akhirnya malaikat-malaikat surga mengambilnya dari sisi Akashi.

Tuhan pun menjatuhkan anugerah sekaligus kutukan pada Akashi. Tuhan memberikannya keabadian, agar ia dapat merasakan penderitaan yang dialami Furihata.

_._

_Dan alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu_

_Aku tidak dapat menjawabnya_

_Aku tidak dapat memberikan apapun padamu_

_Kecuali pedih dan penderitaan berkepanjangan_

_Hingga ragamu tak sanggup lagi menanggungnya_

_Membuatmu tak lama menjadi milikku_

_._

Furihata mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Akashi, meminta pemuda itu untuk menunggunya di taman. Dalam hati ia telah bertekad untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Melupakan Akashi, mengubur seluruh kenangan yang mereka lalui, melepaskan rantai yang mengikat jiwa mereka.

“Aku…harus mengakhirinya,” katanya berulang-ulang.

Lantas ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, melewati manusia-manusia yang tumpah ruah di jalanan Tokyo yang ramai. Ia menyapu pandang ke sekeliling, mencari pengalih perhatian akan detak jantungnya yang kian berpacu dengan liar, membuat dadanya sesak dan terhimpit beban emosional.

Dan disana, ia melihat sosok itu…satu sosok yang familiar dengan kehidupannya—bahkan sebelum mereka saling mengenal dan mencinta dalam rindu.

Setitik Kristal bening meluncur turun dari sudut matanya, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. ‘Jangan ada tangis,’ tekadnya, lalu ia menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk di bawah sinar purnama.

“Sei,” panggilnya ketika ia telah berdiri dihadapan Akashi. Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap si pemilik suara dengan getir.

“Ada apa, Kouki?” hanya kata itu yang dapat meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir pucatnya. Furihata terdiam, tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, lidahnya mendadak kelu.

“Kouki?” ulang Akashi. Hening.

“Aku…ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,” jawab Furihata pada akhirnya. Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan bulir-bulir airmata yang hendak turun.

“Katakan saja.”

Furihata meremas ujung bajunya, dan berucap pelan “Maafkan aku, Sei. Aku…aku tidak bisa mencintaimu…”

“Aku mengerti. Lupakan semua yang pernah kukatakan padamu,” putus Akashi. Furihata menundukkan kepalanya, bergumam pelan.

“Pulanglah. Lupakan semuanya,” katanya, tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya terlihat begitu pedih. Furihata menatapnya lama, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

.

.

Akashi menatap punggung rapuh Furihata yang kian menjauh dengan sedih. Ia tak bisa mengejar Furihata walau ia ingin. Terlalu hina untuknya mengharapkan setetes cinta dari orang yang dulu ia tinggalkan tanpa alasan.

“Maaf, Kouki…” ucapnya, ada getir yang tersirat dari dua manik indahnya. Perih dan lirih yang tergambar pada raut wajahnya saat ia mengucapkan itu untuk yang terkasih.

Namun ia tidak tahu, jika Furihata juga begitu mencintainya hingga tubuhnya bisa hancur karena cintanya itu. Ia juga tidak tahu, bahwa mereka sama-sama saling merindu dalam lirih yang mengoyak jiwa.

Cinta tidaklah salah. Hanya saja, takdir tak pernah mengizinkan mereka hidup berdampingan—sebagai dua insan yang saling mengasihi.

Hati mereka selalu terpaut dalam tali cinta, namun tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tuhan dan Malaikat di surga tak pernah mengizinkan mereka untuk bersatu dalam naungan kasih. Mereka akan mengambil salah satu diantaranya, lalu membiarkan yang lain menangis darah…hingga busuk, hancur, lalu menghilang. Terus seperti itu.

Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui akhir perjalanan cinta mereka, karena terlalu menyedihkan untuk disaksikan.

Tidak ada yang tahu…

.

Furihata berjalan dengan lesu, ia sudah bertekad untuk mengakhiri ini semua tanpa ada airmata. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik, wajah Akashi, tatapan matanya, suaranya, dan kenangan yang telah mereka lalui meniupkan keraguan dalam relung jiwanya. Menggoyahkan tekadnya, hingga airmatanya kembali tumpah tanpa bisa dicegah.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu. Dia terlalu rapuh untuk menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Akan tetapi, tidak mungkin ia kembali lagi setelah ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan ini.

Furihata menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan raya, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia bergumam pelan. "Maafkan aku Sei. Maafkan aku," sesalnya. Dari jauh, tampak sebuah mobil Volvo gila melaju kencang kearah Furihata. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berteriak menyuruh pemuda tersebut menyingkir dari jalanan, namun Furihata tak bergerak barang sedikit pun.

Termasuk Akashi.

“Kouki, AWAS!” ia berseru, memacu langkah kakinya kearah Furihata.

Pemuda bersurai coklat tanah itu menoleh, dan saat yang bersamaan…

“CKIIITTT!”

“KRASH! DUAKKKHHH!”

Tabrakan hebat terjadi.

Tinggal sedikit lagi Akashi dapat menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan separuh dari jiwanya. Namun naas, Volvo gila itu lebih dahulu menghantam tubuh Furihata hingga terpelanting dan membentur aspal. Orang-orang berlarian, mengejar sang pengemudi yang melarikan diri dari amukan massa.

Akashi memacu langkah kakinya seperti orang kesetanan kearah sosok yang tergolek bersimbah darah di jalan raya. Jantungnya berpacu, menggedor-gedor tulang rusuknya. Ia tidak ingin kejadian memilukan kembali terulang.

Tergesa, ia merengkuh sosok bermandikan darah itu. Sosok bermanik coklat itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, darah segar dari luka yang menganga di pelipisnya terus mengalir keluar.

“Se…i…aku…min…ta maaf…” ucapnya terbata, bulir airmata kembali menuruni pipinya yang ternoda oleh merah darah.

Akashi menggeleng pelan, ia mengusap wajah Furihata. “Jangan bicara dulu, Kouki. Aku…akan membawamu ke rumah sakit,” balas Akashi, Furihata menggenggam tangannya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

“Ti… dak perlu… Sei… temani… aku…” pintanya. Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering, matanya memanas. Dadanya terasa sesak—seolah udara saat ini berbentuk gumpalan padat yang tidak dapat ia jejalkan masuk dalam rongga paru-parunya.

“Maaf…” gumam Furihata, lemah. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali. Akashi menahan sejuta emosi yang bergumul dalam dadanya, mempererat genggamannya pada jemari Furihata yang mulai mendingin.

“Aku… ingin memutar waktu kembali… Sei…” ujar Furihata, dengan nafas putus-putus. “Aku… ingin bersamamu…”

“Kita sudah melewatkan waktu bersama bukan?”

Pemuda penakut itu tersenyum lemah, jemarinya terulur menyentuh wajah Akashi, membelainya dalam diam. Membelainya untuk terakhir kali. Akashi meneteskan airmatanya, bibirnya bergetar karena semua perasaan ini. Sebuah perasaan yang menumpulkan inderanya.

“Jangan menangis… Sei. Jangan menangis… karena aku…”

Bersamaan dengan itu, malaikat maut menariknya pulang. Nafasnya tak lagi berhembus, detak jantungnya telah tiada.

Hilang. Saat ia berharap dapat memutar waktu, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Akashi. Ia malah pergi meninggalkannya.

“Kouki?” Akashi bertanya seraya menyentuh pipi Furihata, mencoba membangunkannya. Tetapi, Furihata tetap bergeming. Air muka Akashi berubah cemas, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya.

“Kouki… buka matamu, ini aku…” pintanya, lirih. Ia mengecup bibir Furihata yang memutih. Dingin.

Furihata tetap tidak membuka matanya, jiwanya telah hilang, menyisakan sebuah lubang besar di hati Akashi. Membuat Akashi harus merasakan pedihnya ditinggal sang terkasih. Selamanya.

Bahkan, jika keabadian juga diberikan pada pemuda beriris coklat itu, mereka tetap tidak dapat bersatu. Sudah digariskan Tuhan dan para pembantu-Nya, bahwa jiwa mereka akan tetap berlayar, tidak menemukan tempat untuk berlabuh. Menemani dunia ketika berakhir.

_._

_Selamat tinggal_

_Aku takkan pernah bisa bersamamu lagi_

_Aku telah berdoa_

_Untuk cinta ini dan malam gila yang menggores hatiku_

_._

Tangis Akashi pecah, hatinya bagai dipukul sembilu. Ia kembali kehilangan orang yang dicintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya untuk kesekian kalinya. Di bawah purnama, ia berteriak dalam perih yang mengoyak jiwa. Berteriak pada bulan, langit, dan dunia jika ini tidak adil.

Berharap jika Tuhan akan mencabut nyawanya juga, agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Furihata disana, merajut kasih yang pernah terlupakan.

Namun, Tuhan tidak akan mencabut nyawanya. Tidak akan pernah…

_._

_Pada malam sunyi yang berbintang_

_Disanalah tempatmu_

_Bulan yang telah menghilang dibalik kegelapan tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan_

_Bersamaan, lalu kau kembali ke tempat asalmu_

_Pada jalan yang sempit…_

_._

_._

**The End**

.

* * *

 

.

**—Tambahan—**

.

Satu sosok terbalut putih menatap seorang manusia. Dibalik iris coklatnya yang jernih, ada guratan kerinduan ketika ia menatap manusia itu. Manusia itu meletakkan sebuket bunga lili segar pada sebuah nisan, kemudian menangis dalam sepi yang menyergap.

Ia meletakkan lili itu pada nisan sosok bersayapkan cahaya—sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu. Hati sosok itu bagaikan hilang—bahkan mati. Lebih baik baginya kehilangan sepasang sayap dan kehidupan barunya, daripada ia harus kehilangan manusia yang ia kasihi. Namun…ia tidak bisa. Penghuni langit tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya.

“Maafkan aku, Kouki.” ucap Akashi, pelan—nyaris berbisik—seraya mengusap nisan berlapis marmer hitam itu. Hati Furihata mencelos. Ia tidak tega melihat Akashi terus dirundung duka yang berlarut-larut.

Akashi telah selesai berdoa, ia kemudian keluar dari areal pemakaman, meninggalkan cinta dan kenangannya terkubur disana. Hingga hilang tanpa jejak. Terlupakan oleh waktu yang akan terus bergulir.

“Aku akan melupakanmu, dan cinta ini.” janjinya, Furihata tersenyum tipis dibalik tudung cahayanya.

“Ya… seharusnya begitu, Sei. Selamat tinggal…” ucapnya, lirih. Dan kemudian menghilang.

Selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini sebelumnya sudah saya posting di ffn. Dan berhubung ffn di tempat saya masih susah untuk dibuka, jadilah saya mem-postingnya disini ^^"  
> Maafkan keabsurd-an saya saat membuat ff ini, karena mungkin sifat tokoh-tokoh dalam ff ini, err-- OOC? haha #slap
> 
> well, walau di relationship-nya ada KiyoHyuuga, tapi fokus utama saya ke AkaFuri, dan KiyoHyuuga hanya sekilas,  
> maafkan saya 
> 
> Untuk puisi yang terakhir, saya ambil dari lirik lagu Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa yang dibawakan oleh Kalafina, karena entah kenapa, saya rasa lagunya cocok untuk fanfiksi ini ^^


End file.
